Transcendence
by Unfair Trick
Summary: When former guildmates reunite, the results aren't as pretty as guild master Shinta would have hoped. Will Maya rejoin the legendary Fenrir, or will she turn her back on friends forever? What will they make of the chemistry that refuses to be ignored?
1. Parting of Ways

Obligatory Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online does not belong to me. It just enslaved my soul.

The personalities in the story, however, do belong to me. Not that anyone will, but don't steal my ideas. :(

-----

"And where do you think you're going so late at night?" a deep voice, husky with sleep, broke the silence of the night. A small, female figure halted next to a set of intricately carved double doors, then revolved slowly on the spot. A row of torches lined high on rough stone walls cast her face into shadow as she met the eyes of the man that had spoken.

"It doesn't matter." she answered softly, adjusting a leather bag on her shoulder. The male that had spoken - tall, slender, and dark-haired - moved forward to peer at the tiny female, his expression one of mingled curiosity and confusion. "Seriously, Shinta. It's not important." the female insisted, again shifting the sack.

"It's important if I say it is, Maya," Shinta said evenly, a feeling of unease creeping into his stomach. "Your assassin test is tomorrow, you should be in your bed, resting."

"I slept most of the day," Maya said stubbornly, drawing herself up to full height. However, as the top of her head barely reached Shinta's shoulders, it did not come across as the impressive gesture it was meant to be.

"You're hiding something from me." Shinta said flatly, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. His dark brown eyes burned into Maya's silvery blue ones, causing her to wince and look away; she had been a part of Shinta's guild for most of her days as a thief, but the Lord Knight still had a tendency to intimidate her on occasion. Perhaps it was that Shinta had long been considered a master of his art by many, or that he was the leader of the longest-standing, not to mention most powerful guild in Rune-Midgard, or maybe just that he was admired by so many. Maya gulped as her eyes met Shinta's once more.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Shinta repeated, barely allowing Maya time to finish. His voice was harsh, and he strode forward quickly. "To go where?"

"To... stay with Akito." Maya whispered, the name she uttered barely audible, even in silence. Shinta's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before his face was carefully blank. "He offered to help me."

"As have I." Shinta replied, keeping his voice neutral. Maya's eyes strayed from his face once more, fixing on a crack in the castle wall. Unable to stop himself, Shinta continued, "I trust you know that I keep my promises. Fenrir has kept Reprion and Noisy for many months. Surely you don't feel as though - "

"There are more things to life," Maya cut Shinta off, giving him a wan smile. "Than treasures and power."

There was an awkward pause. Shinta's chocolate colored eyes never left Maya as he contemplated her. He remembered the day she had come to the entrance of Reprion, ragged and starving, her parents having been killed by the many monsters that had roamed the land. What had they been thinking, Shinta had wondered often, to have chosen to attempt to raise a child, when they could not even protect themselves? Too well he remembered the haunted blue eyes, tinged red from the many nights Shinta knew Maya had spent crying: lamenting the loss of her parents, terrified of what lie ahead, and unable to cope with the troubles she met.

Fenrir had taken Maya in with open arms. The high priest in charge, Azriel, had taken it upon herself to ensure that Maya was nursed back to full health. Shinta himself had helped Maya reach her full potential as a thief, and they had all protected her to their fullest abilities during sieges. Despite the trouble that Maya had undeniably brought to Fenrir, the frustration he had sometimes felt at her slow training, Shinta had developed a soft spot for her that he rarely developed with any of those he commanded.

"I can't persuade you to stay?"

"No... I'm sorry sir, but I've made my decision."

"Then..." Shinta paused, then moved a few short steps to the room where he kept his armor. Maya watched him, puzzled as he unlocked the wooden door and disappeared inside. If he was going to offer her something, she thought with a twinge of discomfort, she wouldn't take it. Within a few short seconds, Shinta reappeared. "Take my Valkyrie helm." he said, holding out the delicate armor that Maya had become accustomed to seeing him wear.

"I can't." Maya said softly, taking a step backwards as though Shinta had said something offensive. "The zeny - the time you spend to create, I can't take- "

"You'll take it, or I'm throwing it in the guild dungeon for a dark illusion to play with," Shinta said firmly, holding out the headgear. Reluctantly, Maya took it in her small hands, finding it to be surprisingly light. "If I can't help you train directly, at least..."

Maya nodded as Shinta's voice trailed off, then carefully placed the Valkyrie helm on her own head. It slipped down over her eyes, a little, obscuring her sight, but Shinta reached out to adjust it, then gave a strained smile. "Well," Maya spoke, her voice soft. "I suppose... I won't intrude any longer. Thank you for everything... sir."

Another awkward pause followed, before Maya turned on her heel and continued down the winding path that led out of Reprion. Shinta watched her go with an odd pang in his chest, then shrugged. He had wondered many a time whether Maya would choose to stay with Fenrir. They came and they went, he knew from long experience as a guild leader. With a soft sigh as he heard the front doors creak open, then slam shut, Shinta continued to his original destination, the kitchen. He had been hungry when he had gotten out of bed some twenty minutes earlier, but as he took an apple from the fruit basket, he noticed that his appetite had gone.

"What are you doing awake?" a soft, feminine voice asked. Shinta recognized the voice immediately as Azriel's, and gave her a nod of greeting as she entered the kitchen.

"Saying good-bye."

"Oh?" Azriel asked, taking an apple for herself and settling at a long, rough carved wooden bench. "Imaginary friend decided to move on to greener pastures?" she teased.

"No," Shinta sighed, seating himself opposite the high priest. "Maya did."

A shocked silence greeted this statement. "Well, you can't expect them all to stay forever." Azriel said finally, frowning. She looked at her apple intently, as though waiting for it to speak in agreement, then sighed. "I suppose we have the day off tomorrow, if we're not escorting her to the assassin temple."

"Yeah," Shinta agreed softly, giving another soft sigh. "I suppose we do."


	2. Conflict

Ragnarok Online still isn't mine, though my soul still belongs to it. Some of the story in this is taken from my own guild experience, though it in no other way reflects any true events.

Enjoy! 3

-----

Six Years Later

--

Tired, aching, and sick, Shinta limped up the stairs to Reprion. From outside he could hear loud voices - shouting, cursing - echoing off the walls of the castle. He heaved a sigh as he pushed open the doors, then locked them carefully as they closed behind him.

"Well if you don't like it, why don't you go somewhere else, huh?"

"Excuse me? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"I was under the impression I was -"

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Shinta asked softly as he reached the great hall. A group of his guild mates - Maria, a high priest, Ren, a lord knight, Lena, a creator, and Dias, a whitesmith, were standing in the center of the room, not too close to each other, and each red in the face as though they had just run a great distance. Off to the side stood Aria, another creator, looking frustrated. She shot Shinta a helpless look, then turned and marched off into the castle, pulling her cart after her.

"This idiot-" Dias started, an uncharacteristically hard gleam in his usually gentle eyes as he motioned to Ren.

"What do you mean, this idiot?" Ren retorted, firing up at once.

"All right," Shinta cut across them both before either had a chance to start arguing again. "Lena, what happened?"

Lena looked around at the group warily, then gave a sigh as though she had feared she would be the one that had to do this. "Well, Sana ordered us to help Honoo, since they were short. She thought it'd look good, since they're considering us as potential allies," she paused, appearing to consider her words before she continued. When she spoke, her voice was slightly rushed, as though she hoped it would lessen the impact of the words. "She sent us and Aria, and well... Ren took the castle from them," she sighed gloomily, then continued. "And everyone started fighting. Maria wouldn't help Honoo because they weren't allied to us, and Ren wouldn't either, because he wanted the castle for us. There was a big fight... and Sana said she was tired of playing lap dog. I think she's gone for good."

Rubbing his temples at the news, Shinta drew in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "I see. What castles do we have?"

Silence greeted Shinta's question. He looked around the four of them, then let his eyes rest on Lena, who looked as though she would rather be anywhere than in front of Shinta, faced with the question. "Just Reprion. Infinity took Noisy while we were distracted with Honoo, and ... Night Fire took Creamhilt while we were... distracted with Honoo."

"So you stood there and argued amongst yourselves... while Night Fire was attacking?" Shinta asked, hoping he had heard wrong. When no one contradicted him, he immediately felt his temper rising. "Well Ren," he said evenly, not meeting the lord knight's eyes, "And Maria. I think it's safe to say that you are no longer welcome in Fenrir. Kindly remove yourselves from Reprion by this time tomorrow."

"Wait just a minute!" Ren began indignantly, stepping forward. Shinta's eyes narrowed.

"You have possibly destroyed a potential alliance, lost us a castle, and caused one of my co-leaders to desert," Shinta said through clenched teeth, making an attempt not to sound outwardly hostile. "You will have to forgive me, it is my final say."

The two shuffled out, Ren looking mutinous. Maria's eyes were downcast, as though she were near tears, but Shinta could not bring himself to feel bad for her. In his absence, he had expected his friends to treat Sana with respect; they certainly had not done that, and now he was left to sort out the mess that never should have been created in the first place.

"Sir," Dias said tentatively, taking a step forward. The wheels on his cart squeaked, causing Shinta and Lena to grimace. The sound was much too high-pitched for either of their liking, and it seemed to only become more unbearable each time they heard it.

"For the love of god, Dias," Shinta said, unable to suppress a smile, "I will buy you some grease for that damned cart it that's what's holding you back from fixing that abominable sound."

"Ha, ha," Dias said, but he didn't manage a smile. "We lost quite a few people today. Sendoh and Aiden left, and we haven't seen Azriel anywhere," he said with a frown. Shinta cursed under his breath. "We're not positive who else, but Aria and I estimated about fifteen members."

"Wonderful," Shinta nodded, then sighed. "Thank you, Dias, Lena. Go get some rest, you deserve it."

"There's... one last thing, sir," Lena said quietly. She motioned towards the court yard, where there were still wisps of smoke unfurling in the air, the unmistakable remnants of Meteor Storm. Damn, how he hated wizards. "Namie is here to see you, the leader of Honoo. She said she wanted to speak with you about, erm, current guild conditions and the like."

With a sharp nod, Shinta started toward the courtyard. In the past few months, Fenrir had taken on a dramatic change. Many of Shinta's older friends had retired to a quiet life, preferring families to battling, while others had moved to new guilds in search of new scenery. He couldn't blame them; Fenrir had been around for longer than Shinta could remember, starting as a group of friends banding together in order to survive, and evolving into the most respected guild in Rune-Midgard. Now, however... now. Shinta's lips twisted in a frown as he contemplated the state of his guild. Losing power, losing zeny, losing castles, losing friendly faces.

Half-hearted, Shinta wondered whether guild-leading was worth it anymore. Might he retreat to the quiet life, and start a family? As arrogant as it sounded in his own mind, he knew he would have no trouble finding a wife; they tended to go for the rich, powerful sort.

A derisive laugh escaped Shinta's lips at that thought. What would he want with a wife that was interested in zeny and power? And yet, he hadn't yet managed to find a woman that had interested him for her wit, or her charm, or even her appearance.

Oh well, Shinta thought idly, seating himself on a bench opposite Namie, who had watched him approach silently.

"I'm not happy." she started bluntly, looking at Shinta with a faint sneer on her face. Shinta raised a brow.

"I certainly hope you don't think I am happy with the way the siege went today," he said with a trace of irritation. Namie shrugged.

"Fenrir is losing power," she continued. Shinta stared at her, wondering how many scuffles her tongue had gotten her into. "And Honoo is in need of the power that Fenrir still has."

"If you wish to merge," Shinta said, glad that Namie had at least gotten to the point quickly, "I will discuss it with my friends, but I doubt they will be willing. I myself am not in favor of a merge at this time."

"Understandable," Namie nodded at Shinta's statement, leaning forward. She studied Shinta intently. Shinta couldn't help that notice that, even though Namie was in a castle under friendly pretenses, her katar was unsheathed and glinting in the sunlight. "However, a merge would benefit us both. We could reinstate the power of Fenrir," she said with a slight nod at Shinta, "and Honoo could establish itself with the technique it would learn from Fenrir."

"In other words," Shinta said slowly, looking at Namie with the friendliest expression he could muster. "You want to give us the appearance of the might we once had, while having the opportunity to see how we work from the inside, and implement our tactics into your own guild for your own success," he said, noting that the assassin cross across from him was developing a steadily more annoyed expression the more he spoke. "No, I don't think that will work. I don't with a carbon copy of Fenrir in the streets of Rune-Midgard, and I would prefer that our tactics stay, ah... ours."

"Then I suppose we have nothing more to say to each other." Namie said, her lip curling. She got to her feet in a lithe movement; Shinta noticed the presence of deadly poison bottles tucked into her belt, but said nothing.

"No," Shinta agreed with a faint inclination of his head. "Nothing."

"I think," Namie said softly, looking over Shinta in a way that made him feel uncomfortable as he looked into her black eyes, "That you'll regret this day. Perhaps sooner than later."

"We'll see," Shinta offered with a bland smile, getting to his feet as well. "But if you'll excuse me, I have guild matters to attend to."

----------

Hurrah for picking names out of nowhere! Please review if you find the time, I'd appreciate feedback/critiques very much! nn


	3. Worries

Ragnarok copyright Gravity and other people. Shinta, Azriel, Dias, and other things copyright me.

Enjoy :3

- - - - -

The following week dawned cold and dreary. Rain fell in sheets against the castle windows, creating a sound like pearls being dropped on a tile floor. Forks of lightening streaked through the sky, dazzling blue. Shinta followed them with his eyes, the events of the day before still going through his mind. It had been an uncomfortable day, full of pointless arguments and stress, discovering who had chosen to leave Fenrir for good, and who had remained loyal despite the circumstances. All in all, Fenrir had taken a blow, losing quite a few of their strongest members. Of the old crowd, only Azriel, Dias, and Aria remained; Lena had chosen to pursue the quiet life. Shinta couldn't blame her, as guild politics were becoming more and more stressful by the day.

A particularly bright streak of lightening lit the skies, temporarily illuminating Shinta's room with an eerie blue glow. Outside very few travelers moved, hurrying so as to get inside, out of the storm. Shinta wondered for a moment about the small thief that he had once known; was she alone in the storm, trying to find a way to protect herself from the relentless pound of rain? Or was she inside somewhere, safe and warm, without a concern about the storm raging outdoors? Shinta could only wonder. He hadn't seen or heard from Maya since the day she disappeared, the tiny thief with a will to match his own. He thought, though, that she must be a strong assassin by now. Despite the time that it had taken her to train as a thief, she had caught onto new ideas and techniques quickly; perhaps her struggle was eased with the new power she would obtain?

Shaking his head, Shinta climbed out of his bed, heading to the kitchens to get his regular late-night snack. His feet barely made a sound on the flagged stone floor, his shadow twisting and dancing on the walls from the flickering light of the torches. When he opened the kitchen door, he was surprised to find Azriel and Dias conversing at the table in low voices. They both looked up at his arrival, Azriel's eyes following him as he pulled fruit from the bowl on the counter, then sat down across from Dias.

"Pyjama party?" he asked, a faint smile twisting his lips.

"No sir," Dias said, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Strange rumors. Az and I were just discussing them."

"Rumors?" Shinta asked curiously. He guessed that in his work away from the castle, he had failed to hear them.

"A clan of assassins are close to Britoniah," Azriel answered promptly, looking concerned. "No on is sure if they're for hire, seeking shelter, or on a mission. I heard from someone in Infinity," she continued, ignoring Dias' scowl at the mention of their rival guild, "That they're led by a strong assassin cross, who calls himself Yoru."

"An assassin cross?" Shinta asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Strange, you don't find that many around these parts."

"He wears a Valkyrie helm," Dias said, looking sideways at Shinta, who looked around at him in surprise. As far as he knew - and he knew quite a bit - he had been the only one to own one. "And his face is hidden by an assassin mask and black blindfold. Even if they're here meaning no harm, Yoru is worrying people."

"And there's no indication of what he wants?" Shinta asked with a slight frown. His eyes flicked to the side as Azriel rested her head on his shoulder, absently wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her a bit closer. Azriel allowed a soft giggle of pleasure past her lips, then relaxed into Shinta, although Shinta noted that she was slightly hesitant. He smiled, however; their relationship had progressed over the past few weeks into much more than friends. No one around them had been surprised, nor were they surprised at how rapidly the relationship moved. The only problem, in Shinta's opinion, was Azriel's hesitancy to show affection in public. Though, he reasoned to himself with an almost inaudible laugh, she more than makes up for it in the bedroom.

"Not really," Dias answered, twirling a grape between his fingers, before popping it into his mouth. "Although both Honoo and Infinity have tried to recruit some of them," he added, causing Shinta to frown once more. "Though from what I've heard, Yoru wasn't accepting of the idea."

"Well, that's good," Azriel spoke, lifting her head from Shinta's shoulder. "The last thing we need is them to have more stealth involved."

"True," Dias said thoughtfully. "But that means it's not good news for us, either."

- - -

A short while later, Shinta found himself lying on his side in his bed, one arm wrapped protectively around Azriel, the other stroking her cheek absently. There was silence except for the rain, which had calmed and was making a gentle pitter-patter against the windows. Allowing his dark eyes to travel to the moon hanging low and full in the sky, Shinta wondered what the assassin clan could want in the Britoniah area. While it was possible that they were merely travelers, somehow, he didn't think so. It was rare for large groups of the same job to travel together; normally they would vary, from wizard to priest, and hunter to knight.

Then, there were the strange rumors of a clan of assassins that moved through Rune-Midgard, seeming to leave ruin and chaos in their wake. Fashioning themselves the Saikyou, they moved in medium groups, appearing nothing more than peaceful travelers by day, but wreaking havoc by night: raiding, setting fire to villages, slaughtering the innocent. The reasons behind it were unknown, though many among Britoniah suspected that it was a rebel group that had surfaced, opposing King Tristan the Third and his ways. The rumors about the Saikyou were vague, however, and usually unreliable. Disturbing though the prospect was of having Saikyou in Britoniah, Shinta couldn't muster enough energy to worry; he would just have to meet the difficulty when it came.

"You're tense tonight, sweetie." Azriel said softly, turning her head so that her honey coloured eyes met Shinta's. Jolted out of his reverie, Shinta focused on the woman before him, then gave a noncommittal jerk of his head. As much as he cared for the high priest, he wasn't sure he was quite ready to voice his concerns regarding Saikyou, the assassin clan, or anything else. "I'm sure that everything will work out all right with the assassins. If all else fails, we have strength in numbers."

"Yes, but how often do you think people sit awake at night, waiting for a catastrophe to strike?" Shinta asked, mostly playful, but he noted the derision in his voice that made Azriel wince. He gave her an apologetic kiss on the forehead, and continued, "There's too much to be done during the day; training, selling, helping other guild members, preparing for the next siege; sleep is too important to skip, and if - "

"If?" Azriel asked, tilting her head at Shinta's abrupt stop. With a soft sigh, Shinta lied his head on the pillow between them, nuzzling Azriel's shoulder.

"I don't know. Everything is confused right now," he said, partially truthful. His lips grazed Azriel's jawbone, before he murmured, "Let's get some rest. We're going to be busy tomorrow, and I've kept you awake long enough."

"Yes, well," Azriel said dryly, ruffling Shinta's hair. "I can't say I'm complaining."

- - - - -

Review please :D. It would be greatly appreciated, I'm always looking for ways to improve! Heart


	4. Yoru

I know my chapters haven't been very long thus far, but I'm still kind of figuring out where I want to go with this story. Bear with me, please! I haven't really gotten out of the introductory stage x). Thanks to Anonymoussi for the kind reviews :D. On the Yoru-is-Maya theory, close, but no cigar. x3

Ragnarök Online copyright Gravity and other respective creators. Shinta, Yoru, Azriel are all mine, though. Not that anyone would, but don't steal!

In this chapter, I introduce the idea of degree; it's not complicated, rather like the level system in RO. As a generalization, tenth degree is level 99, ninth degree is anywhere from 90-98, and so on. I got the idea from my friend who takes Tae Kwon thingie x).

And on a random side-note, if you haven't read the Ragnarök manga by Myung-Jin Lee, you should! It's very good.

- - - - -

The following morning dawned bright and cold. A gentle wind swept through Britoniah, chilling the territory; as a result, the realm was nearly empty. Guildsmen opted to stay within their warm castle walls, travelers not emerging from their tents unless to huddle around a fire.

Through the wispy fog that drifted along the horizon, Shinta could make out only one figure, tall and lean against the powder blue sky. He knew right away that it was the man who called himself Yoru; the Valkyrie helm was distinguishable even from the long distance. From what Shinta could tell, Yoru was heading straight for Reprion. The Isinlife flags were just behind his lithe form, the billowing movements caused by the breeze barely discernible. There was the slightest possibility that Melsedetsu was Yoru's target, but if it was, he was definitely taking the long way around.

Not entirely eager to meet the Assassin Cross that was apparently instilling worry in the inhabitants of Britoniah, Shinta paused by vegetable patch behind the castle. He hoped that the unseasonable cold wouldn't damage the plants in any way; vegetables were becoming too expensive to buy from merchants, especially if it was necessary to buy in bulk for the members of his guild. Briefly, Shinta recalled a time during the winter when he had been forced to request that the members of his guild pay a small fee to continue to live in Reprion and Noisy.

It was with a twinge that Shinta remembered that Noisy was no longer a Fenrir castle. His teeth clenched slightly, but at the same time, he felt a twinge of regret. Maria had been in the guild since the beginning; he wasn't sure why he had asked her to go along with Ren, but knew that it couldn't have been taken back now. He was relatively sure, anyway, that Maria would have no problems finding another guild to call home. There was a need for high priests; there seemed to be fewer and fewer training priests every day. Shinta sighed loudly, absently picking a few weeds out from the row between the carrots and the tomatoes.

"Be careful," a soft voice advised, husky sounding. Shinta froze in the midst of tossing the weeds to the side, his dark eyes moving slowly upwards. They passed over heavy-duty boots, flexible and airy cloth pants that were ripped and streaked with dirt, a thin leather belt, past a metal chest protector, and to Yoru's face. He was startled to find it oddly round, without the angles he usually associated with male faces. "Or you'll sigh all your happiness away."

"Can I... help you?" Shinta asked, caught off guard. He had not heard Yoru approach – how had he come so far, so quickly? - nor had this been the Yoru he had been expecting. Despite his appearance from a distance, Yoru was not very tall: maybe five-foot six, if he was lucky. His shoulders were narrow, and his body slender, far more slender than Shinta had ever seen a male.

"Perhaps you can," Yoru answered in a voice that was not quite masculine, but not at all feminine. "And perhaps you cannot."

"What is it that you are looking for here?"

"A room," Yoru answered promptly. Shinta felt himself frown. "I'm willing to pay five hundred thousand zeny per night, if you find it necessary to charge. I will go no higher than that."

"It's not a matter of space," Shinta said uncomfortably, though he could think of no other reasons to deny Yoru access to Reprion. He wore no pin on anywhere on his clothing, which meant that he belonged to no guild. There were no katars sheathed at his sides, only a book on the creation of Deadly Poison. "Why have you chosen Reprion, of all the castles in Britoniah?" Shinta asked finally, seeing that Yoru was not going to speak until he had explained himself on why he was going to possibly deny him house room.

"Because," Yoru replied simply. Shinta frowned at the voice, but said nothing. "I know Reprion better than I know any castle in all of Rune-Midgard."

Again, Shinta found himself surprised. Fenrir had occupied Reprion for quite some time, although they had not owned it for its entire lifespan. Curious in spite of his worries, Shinta straightened, backing towards the castle doors and at the same time beckoning Yoru to come inside. Wary though he was, Shinta could not deny that he had many questions for the Assassin Cross – first and foremost, where had he come up with the zeny and the resources to obtain a Valkyrie helm?

Silence stretching, the two men walked the castle passageway toward the kitchen, Shinta feeling slight discomfort at the fact that Yoru was leading. _Now, for the first question_, Shinta thought; the words were out of his mouth before he even realized he was speaking them. "How did you get a Valkyrie helm?"

As though Yoru had not heard him, he continued walking quite a few paces before he answered. "From a thief child on her deathbed," Yoru answered calmly, no trace of emotion in his voice. Shinta felt his insides seem to compress, as though an invisible hand was squeezing them tightly together. "It was the only part of her past that she wished to keep."

"I... see." Shinta said in response to Yoru's emotionless statement, shaken. A thief girl on her deathbed? Even though he didn't want to believe it, Shinta knew that Yoru must mean Maya. As though there had been no inquiry, Yoru continued walking, his stride graceful and proud. Almost cocky, Shinta noticed, frowning inwardly.

"I'm surprised you let me in so soon," Yoru spoke as he moved past the doors to the gardens, and straight into the conference hall. Feeling discomforted, Shinta tore his eyes away from a slender, silver chain dangling off of the belt around Yoru's waist, which disappeared into a pocket. "Times are not safe. Surely you have realized your position as the leader of Fenrir?"

"Pardon?" Shinta replied politely, not entirely sure he knew what Yoru meant. Times had been unsafe from the time Shinta had been a swordsman; what was Yoru getting at?

"Lighthalzen." Yoru answered Shinta's unspoken question simply, turning, Shinta guessed, to fix him with a look that might have said "duh." A prickle of annoyance came over the Lord Knight, before he arranged his face into what he hoped was a welcoming expression.

"Why don't you start with yourself?" Shinta asked, his feelings of wariness not eased by Yoru's vague demeanor. "It will make things easier."

"I see," Yoru murmured, not turning his face away from Shinta's. Shinta wished he could see Yoru's eyes; he thought that might lessen the nervousness he felt. "My name is not Yoru, though I'll get back to that a little later. I am a Tenth Degree Assassin Cross," he said in a bored voice. Shinta felt his eyes widen; he himself was an Ninth Degree Lord Knight. The only person he had ever known to reach Tenth Degree had been a high priest by the name of Zev; there was one champion that had reached Ninth Degree, but had been murdered within the walls of Tiantan. Shortly afterwards, the castle was vacated, and was still considered to be a cursed castle.

As far as rankings went, Shinta was second only to Zev – at least, he had been – followed by Dias, a Sixth-Degree Whitesmith. "My home is here in Britoniah, though you have most likely never seen it. I specialize in Deadly Poison, Soul breaking," here, Yoru offered a smile that Shinta was sure didn't reach his eyes. "But I am a Jack-of-all-Trades," there was a pause, then, as though for impact, "I am a the only co-leader of Saikyou."

Stunned, Shinta said nothing. So his worries had been correct. "Oh," Yoru added, as though it were an afterthought. "I am seventeen years old."

"Impossible." Shinta said immediately, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could even think to stop himself. When Yoru actually laughed, Shinta's sense of unease seemed to double. A Tenth Degree assassin cross at the age of seventeen? _Well, that would explain the slenderness_, Shinta thought, surveying Yoru once more. The plausibility of becoming even an Assassin Cross before the age of twenty was slim, but not impossible; it merely meant long days and absolute focus and dedication.

"Apparently not, as the proof stands before you," Yoru said dryly. "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

A thousand questions went through Shinta's mind, most of them about the spunky, ever-smiling thief he had once come to know and love. For a reason he could not name, however, Shinta knew that to ask about Maya would be to over-step his boundaries. Instead, he pulled out a chair, motioned for Yoru to sit, and asked, "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be appreciated. Something hot, for the chill outside seems to have made it's home indoors as well."

A good ten minutes later, Shinta found himself seated across from Yoru, watching as he sipped his coffee slowly. Not a word was spoken, and though Yoru had invited him to ask anything he liked (with the understanding, of course, that not all questions would be answered), Shinta found himself too uncomfortable to ask anything more personal than he already had. He chose a neutral topic. "You mentioned Lighthalzen."

"Aye," Yoru agreed with a slight inclination of his head. He took another long sip of coffee, then said, "Many people are unaware, but there is a laboratory there, on the edge of town. Have you heard of it?"

"A laboratory?" Shinta repeated, puzzled. He had never heard of such a thing, though admittedly, he didn't know much about Lighthalzen. Yoru frowned.

"Bio-Life labs. The lab was constructed quite some time ago, under the King's command. For a long time, no one knew anything about what went on within its walls, and I'm almost positive that knowledge is still relatively thin-spread," Yoru explained. He leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Now, however... there may be a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" Shinta asked, slowly. He reached for his own coffee, taking a drink, but finding that it tasted rather like cardboard. He didn't like where this discussion was going; he had the uneasy feeling that the laboratory Yoru spoke of could mean even more horrible things than Rune-Midgard had already faced.

"The purpose of the lab was to clone humans," Yoru said calmly, ignoring Shinta's look of surprise. "At first, from what I've gathered, they cloned young children; mages, swordsman, archers, and the like, young volunteers that needed money and the hospitalities that they would get from involving themselves in the experiment. The possibilities, it seemed were endless. The only problem was that the clones did not grow as normal humans, or if they did, their aging pattern was too irregular to tell. The scientists working there began to genetically alter them, and this is where it gets ... less innocent."

Shinta acknowledged Yoru's statement with a nod, taking it all in. Now that he heard the story from Yoru, he could vaguely recall the rumors that had reached his ears, the ones that he had brushed off as mere rumors. "Like a, forgive me for the lack of a better term, normal human, the clones could think and feel, but the scientists seemed to regard them as less than dirt. The expiriments they were subjected to were gruesome, enough so that King Tristan locked the doors to any outside intervention within the lab." Yoru continued, his voice still even. Shinta wondered what was really going on behind the mask-like face, behind the calm and controlled words that spilled from his lips.

"The expiriments were no more ethical than it is to capture a person and torture them, to see how long it takes before they go insane. The people that had volunteered for this experiment were rapidly deserting, and without normal specimens, of course, the research could not continue. One by one, Lighthalzen citizens began disappearing. Travelers began disappearing." Yoru said, and for the first time, Shinta thought he saw a flicker of emotion in the other man's expression. The assassin cross halted in his story to resume sipping at his coffee, slowly, as though savoring the bitter taste. Shinta ignored another twinge of annoyance.

"Genes spliced, fused, re-spliced, re-fused, the cycle went on and on, until the scientists had created a race of genetically 'perfect' children. Afterwards, the Transcendence experiment," Yoru paused, taking a deep breath as though to steel himself for what he was about to say. "The scientists created a practical army of Tenth Degree humans. There are professors, paladins, high priests, whitesmiths, you get the idea. As they began to create more and more, the clones began to become more and more aggressive, smarter, and more powerful. I'm sure you can see where that's leading."

"So... they gained power, and I'm assuming, the ability to utilize their free will," Shinta said, slowly, knowing very well the conclusion that would be reached.

"Yes, they did. Before the clones overtook the scientists, they began the Gemini Project, which involved fusing the genes of a man and a woman, creating a genderless, super-human soldier. They failed, miserably." Yoru paused, giving a mirthless laugh. "Which means, if you hadn't already guessed, that the Gemini children were forced to live on in agony, their bodies shifting between male and female, their minds split, consumed with their own lack of sanity."

"That's... horrible..." Shinta whispered, staring at the table with wide eyes. Yoru said nothing, leaving Shinta to dwell on the place called Bio-Life labs. What purpose would it have served? he wondered, fearing the answer. Perfect soldiers, but for what? No matter the options that Shinta went through in his mind, he couldn't see the justification in causing any living thing to suffer the way that Yoru described.

"I mentioned earlier," Yoru spoke again, and Shinta heard the clink of metal, then a thud. His eyes flicked upwards, and he saw that the assassin cross sitting had removed his Valkyrie helm. A sheet of copper-red hair fell to the middle of Yoru's back, glinting in the light from the chandelier. "That my name is not Yoru." he finished. Shinta started in shock as Yoru removed the blindfold; silvery blue eyes stared at him, familiar, yet not.

"M-Maya?" Shinta asked, getting unconsciously to his feet. Yet, he knew that this wasn't the thief that he had trained. Yoru's features were odd, as though blurred around the edges, reformed and reformed again, until they had become vague and barely distinguishable. The effect was a little frightening, and Shinta now understood why Yoru had chosen to hide his face. "Who are you?"

"I am a result of the Transcendence experiment, a 'perfect' clone of another Assassin Cross in Rune-Midgard," the assassin cross spoke, the eyes that seemed so familiar burning into Shinta as though he were transfixed. "And the first failure of the Gemini project," he continued, a strange, hardened look in his eyes as the word 'Gemini' passed his lips. Shinta willed himself to sit, but could not tear his eyes away from the sight. "My code name is Eremes, but my true name is Maya-0528."

- - - - -

I hope that all made sense. Working night-shift last night made me loopy.

As always, please review! I find them helpful and such. Heart:D!


	5. Reflections

Thank you very much for the kind reviews! nn

I'm tired of writing the legal crap, so ... enjoy chapter five!

_- - - - -_

_What can this mean?_

Of all the thoughts, questions, and curiosity racing through Shinta's mind, this was the only clear thought that surfaced itself. His dark, coffee-hued eyes met ice cold blue. He had so many questions he wanted to ask; what was the goal of all the expiriments in Bio-Life labs? Had there been an ulterior motive for the King, or had he simply wished to play God?

"Wait," Shinta said, a sudden realization dawning on him. "Maya... you're a...?"

"Yes," Yoru said patiently. "I am a clone of Maya, the thief you once knew."

"But you said she died as a thief!" Shinta burst out, a bubbling anger rising in his chest.

"And so she did," Yoru agreed with an air of a parent telling a naughty child why they were being punished. "I meant metaphorically speaking."

The anger Shinta had temporarily felt seemed to deflate, leaving him feeling rather silly. After an awkward pause in which Yoru stared blankly at his coffee, Shinta cleared his throat. "Then that means she is still alive?"

"Yes."

"And if you're a clone..." Shinta started, but broke off. Yoru answered the lord knight's question without looking up from his nearly-empty drink.

"Then she is a Tenth Degree Assassin Cross, yes."

"How?..." Shinta asked, unable to believe that the gentle, clumsy, and slow-training Maya had exceeded him in rank, and so quickly.

"Desperation," Yoru shrugged. He paused to consider his words, then, "And resentment."

"Resentment?"

Yoru did not reply, but instead began to examine his fingernails, as though bored. Watching him with faint curiosity, Shinta contemplated the life that Yoru must have led, and that Maya must have led, to fall so below that she had volunteered for such a project. But then, Yoru's words came back, cold and chilling. _"One by one, Lighthalzen citizens began disappearing. Travelers began disappearing."_ Had Maya been snatched from the street as others had apparently been? Or had she volunteered for the insane idea, not knowing what she would truly be subjected to?

Shinta was almost sure he did not want to know the answer.

"You said something about my position as the leader of Fenrir," the Lord Knight murmured finally, partially to himself. Yoru, who had been gazing around the conference hall while Shinta contemplated, looked away from the Fenrir coat of arms that hung above two suits of armor on the far wall.

"Yes," Yoru said thoughtfully, giving a wry smile. "I brushed the topic earlier: the clones, particularly the 'perfect' ones, began to rebel against the ones who held them captive. The numbers at first were small, and easily handled," he continued, tapping his fingers on the table. After a lengthy pause, he gave a sigh that could have been frustration. Somehow, Shinta didn't think so. Though Yoru's expression was unreadable, there was a hardened look to his eye, as though he were trying to separate his emotions from the story he told. "The scientists regarded any that rebelled as an unworthy specimen and injected them with a little known poison. They were dead within a minute."

"There were three floors in Bio-Life labs. The top floor was where the technical parts of the experiment were worked out, where they held their meetings and congratulated themselves on a job well done," Yoru spat, his eyes narrowing at the memory. "The second floor was where they actually tested their ideas, and created us. The third floor, the very bottom, was the garbage disposal," the Assassin Cross gave a sneering laugh, then looked up to meet Shinta's eyes. "The defective equipment was thrown in there, right along with the defective clones. None of us ever really knew what happened to them, though we suspected that they died of dehydration, or starvation."

Yoru gave a thoughtful pause, then said conversationally, "They threw me down there."

"How did you get out?"

"Hmm," Yoru said, again tapping his fingers against the wooden table. "A day or two after I was disposed of, the clones slaughtered the scientists. Maya helped me out of the basement floor, and those of us that were still sane left to join the civilized world."

"That still doesn't explain..." Shinta started, but broke off, not wanting to sound callous. Silence stretched between the two men, a tense silence that was almost tangible. Without an idea what to say to the assassin cross that sat opposite him, Shinta opted to sip his coffee quietly.

"Their souls are trapped in that lab, forever," Yoru said finally, his voice uncharacteristically brittle. Shinta looked at him in surprise. "I want you to help me. I want to set them free," he continued. "If we don't, it could mean very bad things for us. The spirits left are full of hate and pain, craving the chance to seek revenge."

"I don't... I..." Shinta stuttered, then fell silent. He felt Yoru's eyes burning into him, and shifted uncomfortably. What had caused Yoru to come to Reprion, to seek his help?

"I will give you..." Yoru started, paused to consider, then continued, "Three days to consider your options. Until then, I suppose I shall make myself at home in the North tower."

- - - - -

Pale blue eyes flicked over the horizon, pausing only briefly to rest on the castle called Reprion. Even though it had not been long, it felt as though the time between leaving Reprion to join Akito, and coming back to Britoniah to settle into a place of her own had stretched, seeming to be years instead of months. The corners of Maya's lips turned upward in a barely-visible smile, one that held no real humor. She looked down at her hands, rough and calloused, with red slashes where she had knicked herself with her katars. _So many things have happened_, Maya thought with a sigh, before again turning her eyes to Reprion. _So many changes have taken place... I wonder, is Reprion the same as it was before I departed?_

With reluctance, Maya began a slow walk towards the castle she had occupied during her childhood, wondering how she had been roped into returning. As far as she was aware, she had made it perfectly clear to Yoru that she had no wishes to re-enter Reprion, or meet those that she once knew. _He isn't always good at ligstening, though,_ she reminded herself as she sauntered through the grass, slick with morning dew.

It took Maya no more than two minutes to reach the intricately carved castle doors of Reprion. She lifted her hand, running her finger tips over the smooth, polished oak, occasionally hitting a chip or a bump. _How long can I put off actually entering? _she asked herself, taking a step back and tilting her head back to look at the castle in its entirety. With a sigh, her mind wandered to a conversation she'd had with Yoru the night before.

_"The Lord Knight wants to see you," Yoru said in a bored voice, looking closely at Maya. They sat next to a small fire, the light dancing over their pale skin. "I daresay he misses you."_

"_Hmph," Maya replied absently, drawing her knees up to her chest to rest her chin on them. She could feel Yoru watching her expectantly, trying to figure out how she felt about that. "I don't care."_

_Instead of retorting, as Maya knew he wanted to do, Yoru turned his face away from his counterpart and stared instead into the fire. Only the sound of crickets making their peaceful music in the distance, and the crackle of burning wood reached Maya's ears. The familiar scent of honeysuckle and lavender hung in the air, bringing back memories that she'd rather not remember._

"_What are you running for, it's just a butterfly!" Shinta called at a retreating Maya, who darted past him, then crouched behind his tall form. The creamy fluttered after her, swooping in, before Shinta killed it with a lazy jab from his spear._

"_That _butterfly_ hurts!" Maya pouted, glaring up at Shinta from her position on the ground. She flopped backward on the lush grass, picking at her pants. She held her fortune sword in one hand, a small guard in the other. "You won't be laughing," she added angrily, as Shinta burst into laughter,_

"_when I'm out cold on the ground!"_

"_No, I won't be," he agreed, sitting next to the thief and looking at her with interest. "I'll laugh after you wake up."_

"_Hey!" Maya shouted, looking around for something to throw. She settled on her dagger. It sailed through the air, the hilt hitting the chest plate of Shinta's armor, then falling to the ground with a dull thunk. "That's not funny!"_

"_Neither is throwing daggers!" Shinta retorted, though he laughed all the same. "But seriously. If you're gonna throw something at me, at least make sure I'll live through it if it doesn't hit my armor."_

"_It's harder when you don't provoke them," Maya continued to pout, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Of course it is," he laughed softly, setting the fortune sword to the side and lying back in the grass. His eyes followed the path of an ambernite moving slowly through the grass, leaving a trail of sticky ooze behind itself. "But I'm not going to be following you around while you train to provoke everything."_

"_Well you should," the thief muttered, before lying next to Shinta and resting her head on his armor-less arm. The lord knight looked to the side, then ruffled his charge's hair. "I'd get stronger really fast."_

"_Maybe," Shinta said slowly, then looked to the sky. For a moment, they both rested, then Shinta sat, laughing at Maya's yelp of annoyance as her head slid off his arm. "But I'm not going to. Now let's get to work, I want you to be able to hide before the end of the day."_

"Is someone there?" a voice called. Maya cursed as she heard footsteps, quickly cloaking. A whitesmith was walking around the vegetable patch, streaked with dirt, his face tinged red with what Maya guessed was a sunburn. "Hello?"

As noiselessly as she could, Maya crept backwards. She kept her eyes on the advancing whitesmith, further and further back, until, "Ouch!"

Before she could stop herself, she fell backwards into the thicket of bushes that was some three yards away from the castle doors. _Just great_, she thought grumpily as the whitesmith halted to stare at her. _Leave it up to me to forget that was there._ Maya and the whitesmith locked eyes for perhaps ten seconds, before the castle doors opened, and Maya's heart seemed to stop.

"Are you okay, Dias?" Shinta asked, looking much different than Maya had recalled. Of course, that was to be understandable, as he had forgone his armor in favor of loose cloth pants and a black shirt.

There was only one thing to be done. As quickly as she could, Maya leaped to her feet, pulling sand from the bag around her waist. In two quick motions, she'd thrown one handful into the face of the whitesmith, the other into the face of the man that had once been like an older brother to her.

"What the bloody hell?" Dias shouted, his hands automatically going to his face. Maya turned and ran, ran as fast as she could. Apparently, she wouldn't be visiting Reprion today.  
- - - - -

Hope you enjoyed chapter five, n-n;. I didn't think it was quite right for Shinta and Maya to come into contact yet, we'll see how the next chapter goes (Making it up as I go along, for the win xD).


	6. Transfixed

Notes:

I made a goof on the second chapter. It's been six years since Maya left Fenrir, not six months. She was thirteen when she left, making her nineteen now.

In this chapter, we get to know Dias! Yay for foul-mouthed, drunkard whitesmiths!

- - - - -

"_Where are you going?"_

_The soft pitter-patter of footsteps ceased on the flagged stone floor as Maya halted, then turned to face the professor that had questioned her. Her eyes, reflecting the flames of torch brackets lining the walls, were oddly blank as they took in Akito's frown, the arms crossed over his chest, and the worry that shone in his bright green eyes._

"_I don't belong here." Maya said evenly. A simple jamadhar glinted in the firelight, half hidden by a worn leather sack that held her possessions and zeny. Without showing anything on her face, she watched as Akito sauntered forward, concern etched in every line of his face. The scene was vaguely familiar to her, an almost exact replica of the night she had deserted Reprion. The only difference was that she had been living in Honglou for three years, as opposed to her eleven years in Reprion._

"_What do you mean, don't belong here?" Akito asked. Shifting uncomfortably, Maya looked away. "Has someone been treating you rudely?"_

"_It's not that."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I don't know how to explain what I mean." Maya answered, sounding unsure as she spoke, even to her own ears. She felt Akito's hand on her shoulder, his lips against her cheek, then a soft tug as he attempted to pull her close._

"_Maya, darling," he murmured, sounding still more concerned as Maya allowed herself to be drawn into his embrace, but did not make any movement to return the gesture, or even look at him. "If you have a problem, I want to you talk to me."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?" Akito's voice sounded faintly annoyed now. He leaned back, tucking his fingers under her chin and pushing her face up, so that she could not look away. "We've been together-"_

"_I know." Maya sighed, pulling herself out of Akito's grip. The professor frowned, reaching out for her once more, but the cloth his fingers closed around slipped out of his grasp, and Maya continued walking as though she had not noticed._

"_Maya, wait!" Akito called, his voice urgent now as he began to walk after the tiny assassin. Halting once more, Maya turned to fix Akito with an emotionless gaze._

"_My loyalty is still to Fenrir. You don't want-"_

"_I don't give a damn about that!" Akito said in frustration, reaching out to grab Maya's slender hands. She allowed him to do so without moving, and stared into the face of the man that she had been seeing without the knowledge of anyone but the two of them, for the past year. "I just want you to be close to me. I'm worried about you, Maya."_

"_Well, I'm fine." Maya murmured. She felt Akito's grip on her hands tighten, and knew that if she did not leave now, she would not be able to make herself. The assassin cross gently removed her hands from Akito's; in a quick movement, she threw her arms around his neck, placed a kiss on his lips, then stepped back._

"_Can't I say anything to make you stay?" the professor asked, desperation in his voice._

_For a moment that seemed to last forever, Maya stared into Akito's green eyes, took in the mussed raven hair and angular face that had become so familiar. The truth of the matter was, she wasn't fine, and she knew that she didn't have her lover fooled for a moment. _I won't be a burden to him_, she told herself firmly, but she was unable to tear her eyes away from his gentle face, the eyes that held nothing but concern and love for her._

"_I'm sorry," Maya whispered, only dimly aware of the tears that spilled out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Akito, but I just can't stay."_

"_Why? Why can't you?" Akito asked, his fingers tenderly wiping away the tears, brushing back her hair, soothing her as only Akito could. With enormous effort, Maya stepped backwards, out of his comfort, towards the lonely night that she knew awaited her._

"_Because," she whispered, though her determination was slipping. "Because it's time I relied on myself. I can't... I don't want to..." she trailed off, then turned on her heel, forcing herself to walk to the door. The dark, mahogany wood was cool against her fingers as she pushed the doors open, chilly night air and silvery moonlight greeting her._

_Behind her, Akito stood rooted to the spot, his fingertips still moist from where he had tried to wipe away Maya's tears. He stopped himself from calling out to her, asking her to stay; he knew he could not stop her from leaving, had known it before he had even tried. Instead, he settled on watching as the assassin disappeared into the night._

Forcing herself out of her reverie, Maya turned her head to look at the sleeping form of Yoru that lied next to her. His lips hung slightly open, and his lashes fluttered softly every few moments. With a faint smile, Maya pushed herself up off of the floor of the tent, then pulled the thick blankets up to her counterpart's chin. He became cold so easily, even in the warmest of weather.

"I'm awake." Yoru muttered, his voice muffled as he rolled onto his side, closer to where Maya had been resting. Maya suppressed a giggle, then lifted her midnight-colored blindfold off of the tent floor and tied it around her eyes, fixed her mask over her mouth, and slipped the Valkyrie helm that Shinta had given her so long ago onto her head.

Wondering what had caused her mind to wander to Akito, Maya quickly stripped out of her pajamas, pulling on her clothing, then lacing up her knee-high boots. She fixed her armor over her arms, then her legs, before climbing noiselessly out of the tent. She heard Yoru mumble once more, flopping around under his blankets, and suppressed an urge to laugh. However intimidating he was during the day, he was as adorable as a young child when he slept.

"Saikyou," a cool female voice greeted Maya as she straightened. _For the love of... _Maya thought, turning to face the woman who had spoken. _ Since when was a little bit of peace too much to ask for?_ "Why have you come to Britoniah?"

"Well good morning to you, too," Maya retorted dryly, looking at the assassin cross that stood before her. Maya noted that she was about three inches shorter, a stockier build, and lacking muscle tone of any sort. Inwardly, Maya laughed. _A soul breaker. _"Such a lovely day, don't you think?"

"Don't change the subject," the woman said, drawing herself up and glaring at Maya. "I asked you a question, and I want an answer."

"Is that so?" Maya replied nonchalantly, turning away to peer at the tiny camp that she and her fellow travelers had set up. There was a dying fire and the remnants of breakfast, which must have meant that everyone had woken up long ago, and set out to do whatever it was they did during the day. Not that Maya knew or really cared. "Well, Sunshine, I don't take kindly to-"

"Soul breaker!"

Having only a split second warning, Maya slid backwards then disappeared with a soft hissing sound. She stood rooted to the spot in faint shock. _What the hell?_ she wondered, cautiously revealing herself once more, then staring at the woman. "Temper, temper." she said exaggeratedly, widening her eyes comically.

"You'll learn soon enough, Saikyou," she assassin cross said menacingly, advancing towards Maya. In spite of herself, Maya realized she had to give the smaller woman at least some credit: she was unafraid of a Tenth Degree assassin cross. _Though_, Maya reasoned to herself with an inward smirk, _is that bravery, or stupidity? _"That I don't tolerate disturbances in my territory. Leave Britoniah, or you will suffer the consequences."

At this, Maya couldn't help but laugh. "You think so, assassin?" Yoru's voice, still faintly husky with sleep, but dangerous all the same, came from the tent. "I would advise that you are certain you can carry through such threats before you issue them."

"I can very well carry through with them!" the stranger raged, causing Yoru and Maya to exchange glances. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I can't say we do," Maya answered dryly, beginning to wonder if the assassin cross was sane. "You see, you have yet to inform us."

"I'm Namie," she said automatically, drawing herself up even more. Maya raised a brow. "I'm the founder of Honoo."

"The founder of what?" Yoru asked lazily, sauntering casually towards Maya, who could tell that this comment riled Namie more than it should have. Red blotches appeared in her cheeks, and she marched closer to them. She stopped only a few feet away, though Maya was sure that had she not been outnumbered, she would have been much closer.

"I don't give a damn why you're here," she snarled. Maya's brow raised even further, disappearing behind dark auburn bangs. "But you can inform your leader that you have twenty four hours to find a new camp."

"All right, Sunshine," Maya replied coldly, closing the distance between herself and the assassin cross, all traces of amusement gone. "Let's get a few things straight. First of all, I _am_ the founder and leader of Saikyou, and I don't take kindly to being treated with less than the respect that I deserve," she said slowly, as though to be sure that Namie could not misunderstand. The assassin cross shrunk away for the first time, feeling anger seem to radiate off of Maya in waves. "I don't give a damn if you own every castle in this territory, this is where I spent my childhood, and I'll make myself at home _right on your doorstep_ if I please."

"You don't – you can't, I have the most powerful guild in Rune-Midgard." Namie stubbornly retorted. Maya and Yoru let out identical laughs of incredulity, and Namie actually took a hastened step backwards. "You can't just barge in here, we can stop you in an instant if I give-"

"If you know what's best for you, Sunshine," Maya taunted, unsheathing the katar that hung at her side. Namie's eyes widened, recognizing the weapon as an Infiltrator at once. "You'll stay out of my way. I wouldn't want us to have any, ah... _accidents_."

Silent, Namie lingered to glare at Maya, then turned on her heel and strode off. Maya watched her go, feeling uneasy; the encounter with Namie seemed to be strangely ominous, as though foretelling that something about Saikyou's stay in Britoniah was going to go wrong.

"Ah, dear Maya," Yoru spoke finally, dropping down next to the dying fire, then adding a few small logs to it. Within moments, it began to rekindle. "Terrorizing the common folk already, I see."

"I was not!" Maya snapped indignantly, sitting next to Yoru and curling up, allowing the flames to warm her. "She just barged over here like she owned all of Britoniah. She's _insane_." she added, shaking her head. Now that the encounter was over, Maya couldn't help but wonder what kind of a guild Honoo was to cause their leader to have such overconfidence. She concluded that it couldn't mean anything good.

"It's all right, dearie," Yoru teased, holding his hands up to the flames. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

- - -

"_They say they're better than you, and you agree,"_ a soft, hesitant-sounding voice floated across the dingy room of a tavern, greeted by cat-calls and cheers. Shinta's eyes turned towards the singer as he lifted his glass to his lips, downing the amber contents in one gulp. "_There are addictions to feed and there are mouths to pay, so you bargain with the devil..._"

"Don't you think you should go easy on the alcohol?" Dias asked, downing his own glass in one gulp. As though Dias had summoned him, the bartender appeared to pour more clear-colored liquid in his glass. "You were never good at holding your liquor."

"Shut up, Dias," Shinta muttered, holding up his hand to signal the bartender. The man, a short, squat man with no hair on his head but with a mustache that reminded Shinta of a walrus, looked irritated, before he waddled over and refilled Shinta's glass. "I don't know what to do."

"Drinking isn't the answer," he laughed, again downing his glass. Shinta opted to sip at his; he was on his third one, and Dias was right: he couldn't hold his alcohol nearly as well as the whitesmith could. "If you don't wanna do it, just tell the guy you can't. Simple as that. You're not obligated to help him, you never promised him anything. I mean sure," he added, downing another shot. "It'd be all great and heroic I guess, but it really isn't your problem."

"But it is," Shinta frowned, setting his glass on the bar. The bartender looked over, then turned away to being wiping glasses with a rag that was as dirty as the floors. "I can't just walk away. I want to help, I just ... don't think I can."

"How'd ya work out that it's your problem?" Dias asked, his eyes on his empty shot glass. He half scowled, looking towards the bartender. "Oi, my glass has been empty for almost a minute now! Get yer ass over here and give me another drink!"

"God Dias, you are the meanest drunk I know."

"I'm not a drunk!" Dias snapped, causing Shinta to burst into laughter. The bartender stalked over, half-slamming the bottle of what Dias was drinking on the bar, then stalking to the back. "I just happen to appreciate the finer things in life."

Shinta snorted, his eyes traveling around the tavern. Hostesses dressed in gaudy uniforms walked the floor, stopping to flirt with patrons, using any tricks they could to earn just a little extra zeny. Smoke curled in the air, creating a hazy effect that had made Shinta's eyes burn for the first ten minutes Dias had forced him to sit in the bar. "I hate to disappoint you, man, but this is not one of the finer things in life."

"Says you." Dias retorted, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a swig. Curiously, Shinta pulled the bottle towards himself, taking a cautious sniff.

"Dias, what the hell is this stuff?" Shinta asked, coughing slightly, and rubbing the bridge of his nose as an unpleasant burn spread throughout his throat. It was Dias' turn to snort.

"Like hell I know, man," he said amiably, patting the coughing lord knight on the back. "I just asked for the strongest shit he had."

"Yoru is a clone. He's Maya's clone." Shinta said before he could stop himself, wincing as Dias choked on his drink. He gave the whitesmith a hard thump on the back.

"He's _what_!" Dias half-shouted, looking alarmed. The patrons closest to them turned to stare at him, looking scandalized. "Why didn't you say so? Is she okay? What happened?"

"I don't know." Shinta replied honestly, staring at the liquid in his glass. He lifted it to his lips, draining it, then setting it back down on the bar. "He won't tell me anything about her. Just that she's still alive."

"That bastard," Dias snarled, getting to his feet. "I'm gonna beat the living hell outta him, just wait-"

"Dias, sit down," Shinta sighed wearily, turning in his stool and leaning back against the bar. Reluctantly, Shinta could tell, Dias seated himself, then mimicked Shinta's posture, his eyes straying to the girl singing on stage. As quickly as he could, and making sure he couldn't be overhead, Shinta filled his friend in on everything that Yoru had told him.

"Man, that's some sick shit," Dias said, looking as though he were about to be seriously ill. Shinta nodded in agreement, not paying attention as another woman, appearing to be a little older than the first and dressed in a short, yet flowing black dress, stepped onto stage. "I'll help if I can, man, that's gotta be rough. No wonder he asked you for help."

"What?" Shinta asked, turning to look at Dias, who was staring at him with a mixture of awe and surprise.

"If anyone can help him, it's you," Dias shook his head, looking towards the stage. "Next to everyone in Rune-Midgard, you're like a God," he continued, frowning as Shinta sputtered and shook his head. "And don't you deny it, you have the best armor there is, you know how to fight, and you got the experience. Damn," Dias frowned, letting his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. "You can't turn him down, there's no way you can walk away from something like this."

"I know that." Shinta agreed quietly. He steadied himself in his seat, staring ahead at nothing. He knew that Dias was right, at least about how he couldn't walk away. Shinta had known from the moment the assassin cross had come to him and explained the situation, that this wasn't something he could walk away from. The fact that Maya had been involved, had suffered within the walls of what Yoru had described as a hell in Rune-Midgard, that just made it all the more urgent.

"_I linger in the doorway,_" a much different voice rang out through the tavern, husky yet sultry, feminine and strangely alluring. Shinta paused, taking in the song. "_Of alarm clocks screaming monsters calling my name..._"

"I'm behind you, man," Dias said, before draining the bottle and tossing it carelessly behind him. Shinta winced as it shattered, curses following the sound. "I know Azzy will be, too, she'd stick with you through anything."

"_Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me,_" the woman on stage continued to sing. Despite the fact that the song was loud and rough, and caused the dusty wooden floors to vibrate, the sound of the voice caused a strange, peaceful feeling to creep up in Shinta's stomach, soothing him. "_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story..._"

"Hey, Shinta," Dias said suddenly, getting to his feet and peering at the slender woman on stage, who was moving about with a subtle grace that seemed strangely familiar. "Isn't that the assassin cross that was outside Reprion yesterday?"

"Hmm?" Shinta asked distractedly. His dark eyes focused on the singer, before he stood in a motion that made Dias step backwards uncertainly.

"What's wrong?"

"Dias.." Shinta frowned, striding forward quickly. He knew that grace, he wouldn't forget it if he lived a million years. The whitesmith chased after him, maneuvering easily through the crowded tavern, confusion in his amber eyes. "Dias, that's Maya!"

"You've had way too much to drink," Dias laughed. Shinta stopped abruptly in his tracks; Dias ran straight into him, then paused to look at the singer. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, then squinted. "Oh, holy shit, man, you're right." he murmured, freezing on the spot. Shinta tried to will his feet to move, but he couldn't seem to go forward. He felt Dias give him a slight push and stumbled forward, not bothering to apologize as he caused a waitress to stumble and drop her drinks.

_So it _was_ you_, Shinta thought as he moved forward. He kept his eyes on her, transfixed; the years that had passed had certainly changed her from the thief he once knew. If he did not know it was Maya, he would not have believed it; she had grown what looked to be half a foot, and her body, while slender, was subtly rounded with womanly curves. Her face was slender and a little more angular than Shinta remembered, and she had a composed, wise look about her. _Why did you attack us? Why didn't you show yourself? You should know that you are welcome back to Fenrir, without a doubt..._

"_I lie inside myself for hours_," Maya continued to sing. For the first time, Shinta noticed the odd, haunting quality of the song. It reflected in her eyes, which Shinta noticed with a pang were too mature for that of a nineteen year old. "_And watch my purple sky fly over me_."

"Maya..." he whispered unconsciously, moving to stand as close to the stage as he could. He was not sure if Dias was following, but only paused to reflect on his whitesmith friend for a moment. He could not look away from Maya; the shock of running into her so casually, without warning, had left him feeling as though he had been hit over the head with one of Azriel's many, ridiculously thick books.

Several moments, perhaps many hours, seemed to pass as Shinta stared at the assassin cross. He heard Dias murmur something unintelligible behind him, and then suddenly, Maya's eyes locked with his. "_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_," she continued without pause, moving to the front of the stage. Her eyes blazed as she looked at him, a myriad of emotions that reflected Shinta's own. Closer and closer Maya came, black fabric rustling as she leaned over, reaching towards the lord knight, who took her hand without hesitation. "_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_."

Suddenly, the song changed, slower and more gentle. Shinta's breath caught in his throat as Maya leaned closer still, an unfamiliar, but pleasing scent of lavender, and something that reminded him of rain twined together, overpowering the alcohol and smoke. Maya's face was so close to Shinta's that he could count the light smattering of freckles across her nose, and make out a jagged scar that cut down her eyebrow. Though her lips continued to move, he could no longer make out the lyrics of the song, only the soothing sound of her voice.

"Maya, you're..." Shinta whispered, voice raspy, throat dry. Without realizing what he was doing, Shinta reached up to trace his fingers over the pale skin of her face, brushing back silky strands of deep, fiery red hair. He felt Maya thread her fingers through his own mahogany hair, brushing it back, and gently stroking the nape of his neck. Involuntarily, Shinta shivered.

"_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights,_" Maya sang, tiny wisps of her breath tickling Shinta's hand. "_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_." Not remembering the conflict at hand, forgetting about Azriel, and the fact that he was in a tavern that was full of allies, enemies, and strangers, Shinta drew Maya's face down the last few inches. Their lips brushed once, twice, before Shinta held her to him, pouring out all the emotions that had rampaged within him in the past three days. Maya returned his kiss with equal passion, the song forgotten.

The two parted much too quickly for Shinta's liking. He searched Maya's eyes, looking for any sign of what she was thinking, or feeling, but they had become icy blue mirrors. Her heart-shaped lips twisted in a smile that could have meant anything as she straightened, took a step backwards, and vanished on the spot.

_- - - - -_

This is why days off bad. I just keep going and going, x).

The conflict with Namie is actually indirectly taken from something that happened many, many months ago. Ah, fun times, xD. And forgive me, romantic scenes aren't quite my forté, but... I tried!

"Who Will Save Your Soul," copyright Jewel. Seemed fitting for the atmosphere.

"Imaginary," copyright Evanescence. Again, it seemed fitting for ... well, _that's_ a secret! x)

Please review. :)


	7. Distance

So it's been a while.

Life comes at you fast. Are you in good hands? (Don't sue me, All-State).

- - - - -

God, how he hated butterfly wings.

Shinta stared at the spot where Maya had been moments before, then lifted a hand to his mouth as though trying to confirm that what had just happened wasn't in his imagination. He could feel Dias tugging sharply on the back of his shirt, hear vague murmurs and whispers, and the song come to a slow stop.

"Come on man, let's get out of here." Dias hissed sharply at his friend, finally succeeding in wrenching Shinta from where he stood. In a daze, the lord knight followed Dias through the crowd of muttering people, past the tables laden with drinks, to the door and out into the cool night. What had just happened?

"Shinta, what the fuck was that?" Dias asked harshly.

"Hmm… what?" Shinta replied, his voice vague. He carefully avoided his friend's gaze, instead looking up to the cloudless sky. "I think it's going to rain, we should get back to Reprion."

"You kissed Maya!" Dias continued, sounding, in Shinta's opinion, much too harassed. "Little Maya!"

"I don't know if you noticed, Dias," Shinta quipped, still not meeting the whitesmith's eyes. "But she's not exactly 'Little Maya' anymore."

"She'll always be Little Maya." Dias muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the tavern they had just vacated. Shinta observed him in amusement, then followed suit.

"You're cute when you pout."

"Shut the hell up, I don't swing that way." Dias snapped playfully, then leaned his head back and sighed. "What're you gonna do?"

"What can I do?"

"I mean about Azzie. You know she's gonna be hearin' about this."

With a frown, Shinta looked down at his feet. There was a very good chance that Dias was right; it was odd how quickly rumors and the like seemed to be swapped in Britoniah. "You two ain't right for each other anyway." Dias said dismissively, pulling a cigarette case from the back pocket of his jeans. He removed one, stuck it between his lips, and lit it before shrugging. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Next time I want advice about relationships, I'll be sure to submit inquiries to the thirty year old bachelor," Shinta laughed, moving away from the tavern wall and stepping into the cobbled street. "Besides, it was just a kiss."

"I ain't talking about you and Maya, idiot," Dias exhaled a cloud of smoke, following Shinta into the road, and heading in the direction of Reprion. "One-track mind, much?"

"Like you should talk," Shinta retorted. The pair walked in silence until they reached where the street smoothed from stone into dirt, leading out into the fields of Geffen. He kicked at the dirt idly, then sighed. "Give me a smoke, would you?"

"Sure thing, mate," Dias replied, tossing the case over. Shinta caught it, mimicking his friend, and taking a long drag. "And you've been smoking since…?"

"Since I realized I couldn't drink my stress away." the lord knight shrugged. They lapsed into silence again, as the two of them so often did. It wasn't always a necessity to speak, and Shinta had always enjoyed the silence anyway.

As the two got nearer to the castle, Shinta tossed the half-finished cigarette to the ground and put it out with his heel, steeling himself for … what? There wasn't likely to be anything waiting for him other than Azriel's embrace. That, and Yoru.

_Shit._

"Do you know where exactly Saikyou set up camp?" Shinta asked casually, his eyes on the horizon, where Reprion was a looming mass of towers and flickering lights. He knew Azriel was probably reading by their window, waiting for the two of them to get home from their night of play, no idea that anything was amiss. The high priestess trusted him indefinitely, and knowing that made Shinta's calm resolve break a little. Azriel had difficulty trusting anyone, and his complete disregard of that made him feel slightly ill.

"Mm, dunno, somewhere 'round there." Dias replied, motioning toward the river that cut through Britoniah. "Least, I think so…"

With a nod, Shinta started toward where Dias had indicated. "I'll meet you back at Rep later, then. Tell Az I'll be a while, will you?" Shinta said over his shoulder, not bothering to see whether or not Dias was going to confirm. Shinta knew his friend well enough to know that Dias would cover for him, at least to an extent. However, he also knew that Dias wouldn't stand for anyone in the guild being hurt, especially not by their leader.

And God, would he have some explaining to do in the morning.

_Until then_… he thought absently, climbing the steep hill to where an array of tents were set up. Firelight was still casting dancing shadows on the terrain, against the tents, and over a handful of people evidently preparing for bed. The lord knight squinted; he could make out Yoru standing, talking to someone that looked almost identical to him. _Must be Maya_, Shinta mused, cautiously taking a step closer. The last thing he wanted to do, at least at the moment, was alarm a traveling band of assassins. He had a feeling that it might not end well.

Yoru broke off mid-sentence as Shinta approached; he glanced at his counter-part, pointedly clearing his throat. "You have a visitor." he said softly, indicating Shinta with a jerk of his head.

"I know," Maya replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "Get some rest, okay?" she added, giving Yoru a quick hug.

"Mm." was all he replied, giving Maya's hair a soft pat, before disappearing into a tent.

The small assassin cross turned to face Shinta. Her face was obscured by flickering shadows, making it impossible for the lord knight to know what she was thinking. Wordlessly, she held out her hand.

"I can't stay long." Shinta said, not making a move to take Maya's outstretched hand. She merely looked at him, motionless, then dropped her hand.

"Then what do you want?" Maya replied, her voice low, emotionless.

"You've changed a lot." Shinta murmured, feeling foolish. That much was obvious – who wouldn't have changed in such a long span of time? His mind darting around for something to say, he added "How are you?"

"Quite well, thank you," Maya answered briskly, with a faint shrug. "And yourself?"

"Well, I…" Shinta faltered. When was the last time he was this off-balance? And how in the world had one tiny woman managed to throw him this far off? "I'm pretty good, myself. It's been a while."

_Idiot_, he chided himself. _You sound like a royal idiot._ However, if Maya's thoughts were similar, there was no way to know. She merely nodded once in agreement, the only movement she had made since she had withdrawn her hand. "It's not as if we have much time to stand around and chit-chat," Maya said suddenly, drawing herself up and lifting her chin to gaze directly at her former guild leader. "Don't become distracted from the point. We came here for your aid, not for a social gathering."

"Come on, Maya, for old time's sake." Shinta answered, surprised at her abrupt, business-like manner. He watched the firelight flicker in her shadowed eyes, eyes that seemed to be staring straight through him as though she were addressing a stranger, and not a friend. Shinta offered a weak smile, but Maya did not return it.

"The situation is dire," Maya shrugged, ignoring Shinta's soft plea. Instead, she turned away from him, walking to the water's edge. "Did you not understand what Yoru said?"

"I understood fine, but…" Shinta faltered again, staring at Maya's slender form. It was as though the brief glimpse from before hadn't really happened, as though the Maya he knew had never really existed.

"_How did you get a Valkyrie helm?"_

"_From a thief child on her deathbed," Yoru answered calmly, no trace of emotion in his voice. "It was the only part of her past that she wished to keep."_

The conversation flashed back through Shinta's mind as he surveyed Maya. A gentle breeze ruffled her copper hair, her pale skin oddly luminous in the bright light of the moon. A fine web of scars criss-crossed over her shoulder, down the back of her arm, ending just below her elbow, and disappeared into her shirt-sleeve. "Cut the bullshit, Maya," Shinta sighed, closing the distance between them, and putting a hand over her scarred shoulder. He felt her shoulder jerk forward, as though she had been burned by his touch, but she didn't move away. "You came back here for more than that."

"I don't know what you mean." Maya replied evenly.

"You know damn well what I mean," Shinta snapped in frustration, his hand dropping. "What's gotten into you?"

"With all due respect, Sir, this isn't personal."

"Then why did you come here, why did you pick - ?"

"I would think that would be obvious," Yoru's cold voice cut across Shinta's, low and menacing. Immediately, Maya moved to his side, fitting her hand into his. "What have you come here for? You have a woman; there is no need to heckle this one."

"I'm not _heckling_ anyone," Shinta growled, raking a hand through his hair, and turning away from the two of them. "And what does Azriel have to do with anything? I'm not trying to get Maya in bed; I just want a little recognition. She was like a sister to me, or did she not fill you in on that?"

"Of course she did," Yoru answered lazily, moving to stand in front of Maya, as though to shield her from the lord knight. "I know everything she knows, I feel what she feels. There are no secrets," he continued smoothly, his eyes never wavering from Shinta's face. "It is as Maya said; we came to you for aid in our goal. While it may be true that there is a past between the two of you, that's all it is – a past."

"So you're using me."

"If you want to look at it that way."

"You came to me because you knew I couldn't refuse."

"Perhaps."

"God _damnit_," Shinta said savagely, glancing between the two assassins. They remained emotionless as they gazed at him, their expressions the same, their eyes also identical, and yet so different. "Well played, Yoru. Good game."

"This isn't a _game_," Maya said finally, her eyes ablaze. "All that remains is whether or not we have your cooperation."

"You know damned well you do."

"Then we'll continue this in the morning," Yoru said easily. He glanced to the side at his counterpart, who nodded in agreement to whatever unspoken statement was between them. "Until then, I suggest you get some rest." he smiled a twisted half-smile, almost as though it were meant to be a mockery.

"Yeah," Shinta muttered, looking away from the pair, feeling his temper seem to deflate as quickly as it had reached breaking point. "I'll do that."

"Very good." Yoru nodded, his smile widening. He gave Shinta a half bow that Shinta didn't return. Instead, he watched as the assassin cross began to walk back to the camp, pulling along what seemed to be a complete stranger in his wake.

- - - - -

Well, I certainly hope that was as enjoyable to read as it was to type. Seems I'm a little rusty, but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things. Leave a review? I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
